Christmas Wishes
by SamiJo
Summary: Logan wants to take Rory home for Christms, but Rory wants to go to Stars Hallow for Christmas. My answer to the The We Got Us a White Christmas Challenge.
1. Chapter One

Four months. That is how long she had been dating her current boyfriend. That is also how long she had gone without telling her mom anything about her love life. In reality she had not told anyone. The only people who knew about this relationship were her, her boyfriend, Paris, and his two best friends. How had they managed to keep their relationship from everyone was beyond her. But now only three small words that he said were racing through his head. "Meet my parents." He wanted to take her home for the Christmas Holidays. His older brother was having an engagement party and he wanted her to be there at his side.

But she had already made plans for herself for the Christmas holidays. She had to be home for the annual Stars Hallow Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony on Christmas Eve followed by her moms first annual Christmas Eve Bash. And she had on good account that her mom would be getting a very beautiful piece of Jewelry for Christmas form Luke. She had to be home as the only child of Lorelia Gilmore it would be noticeable if she did not show up for the middle of the night walks in the snow.

They both had made plans without thinking of the other except he expected her to be at his parents for Christmas and she really did not care where he was as long as she was in Stars Hallow with her mom and Luke.

"Ace we need to discuss this. You have to come home with me. My parents expect me to have a date and I had planned on you being my date. Even Colin has a date."

"Good for him, I am going home. End of Story."

"What is so important in that small town that you can not spend Christmas Holidays with me?"

"I don't know Logan, maybe the people I love, who love me, the woman who gave birth to me, and if you drive 30 minutes you get the people who are paying my college tuition that is not paid for by scholarship." Rory's sarcasm to Logan's question did not go unnoticed by him.

"Oh, so I don't love you now? Fine Rory go home for the holidays and when you get back you can forget about me." Logan said getting off the couch and grabbing his coat.

Before Rory could respond he was gone.

* * *

"Paris, you are still coming with me to the party?" Finn asked the girl curled up on the couch next to him. They had been set up on a date by Rory mainly because she had gotten tired of hearing Paris whine of being lonely on a Friday night.

"Yes. And you are still going to Rory's for Christmas Eve with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Finn replied before going back to the movie.

It had probably been thirty seconds later that the door flew open and slammed shut followed by the door to Logan's room.

"I think I better go check on Rory. If he came in that mad, there is no telling what she is doing." Paris said pushing herself off the couch. "One time I heard doors slam like that she didn't wait thirty minutes to start the 'Box'."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow to head to your house."

"Love ya Aussie boy."

"Love you too."

Paris quickly kissed him and headed for her room to make sure Rory was ok.

* * *

After Logan had left Rory just stared at her door. He had just broken up with her for really no reason what so ever. All she wanted was to spend Christmas with her mom and Luke. And he wanted her to go with him to his brother's engagement party. He did not care that she wanted to see her mom.

Rory got off the couch she had been sitting on for the past ten minutes staring at the TV not noticing that the show she had been watching before Logan came over was off and that Willy Wonka had started. She went to her room to call her mom.

"Gilmore Christmas hotline, if you want to know what to buy me press one, if you already bought my gift press two and tell me what it is, if you want to know what I bought you press three and hold for dial tone."

"Ok, what do I press if I may not make it to Christmas?" Rory asked her mom.

"Not a funny question. That is not an option Rory." Lorelia said.

"I know mom, but I don't think I can come, Paris will be there for your party, but I really need to go with Logan."

"But you missed last year when you decided that you could not be in the same small town with Dean. So you and Paris packed up and left for the whole entire Holidays."

"Mom, I need to talk to Logan, I think he broke up with me because I would not go to the stupid engagement party with him originally because I wanted to come home and be with you."

"Fine, but I am not happy about this. And if he broke up with you why do you need to go anyways. You aren't with him anymore. Please come home for Christmas, I miss you, Lane misses you, and everyone else in this one horse town."

"Mom, I know, but I really do think I love him and I guess my heart tells me I need to go. If I don't show up that means that I talked to him and I will be with him on Christmas, but Paris will still be there and so will her boyfriend. Please welcome them with open arms on my behalf, don't forget the plan was for her to stay that night so they can sleep in my room." Rory told her mom.

"Sweetie, at least call me Christmas morning so that I can tell you everything I got for Christmas. And I can tell you what I got Luke."

"Deal, I got to go, Paris should be back soon from Finn's."

With final goodbye and good lucks from Lorelia, Rory hung up the phone and exited her room to see Paris opening the door.

"Are you going to be ok?" Paris asked noticing Rory at her bedroom door.

"Yeah, he got mad because I want to be with my mom on Christmas and he wants me with him so that I can be his date for some stupid engagement party. He doesn't care that my mom is getting engaged Christmas morning, or that I missed last Christmas because I couldn't go home."

"You go home, and I will bring the best gift to you Christmas Eve."

"A year's supply worth of coffee?"

"If it will make you smile on Christmas Eve. Plus I have better for you and this one calls you 'Mary'." Paris told her before going to her room.


	2. Chapter Two

"Finn, I have the most perfect idea. Invite Logan to come with us for my friends Christmas Eve party." Paris told her boyfriend when she met him the next morning. "He never answered the phone when Rory called."

"I know he never answered Paris, he broke up with her because she would not go with him to the engagement party. He really needed her to be there and she said no."

"You're spending time with me over the holidays and we are still going to make it for Christmas Eve at my friends and we are staying the night and making it to your place for Christmas dinner."

"So, what does your friend form High School, have to do with Logan and Rory?"

"You really do not get this do you? My best friend from High School is Rory; we are spending Christmas Eve with her. Plus I get fed at her house, my house you eat really strange things."

"Paris I don't know, how do you think he will take being tricked into going to the party of the girl who would not go with him for the Christmas holidays?"

"Look if he is not there, he will loose all hope of ever being with her again, she will get with Tristan the guy who tried to get her into bed all the time he was at Chilton with us?"

"Paris, I really think this is a bad idea. And what does this Tristan have to do with anything? She never got with him in High School, what makes you think she will now?"

"Winter is a magical time in the Gilmore house, and he will be staying the night as well."

* * *

Logan could not believe this, Finn was going with Paris and Collin was headed to his house where his girlfriend would be meeting him as she goes to Harvard, and he was headed home without Rory. It was not like they had ever discussed what they were doing for the holidays and whether the other was invited or required to attend.

He knew that Finn was leaving before noon and he was going to get on the road by five tonight that way he would miss dinner tonight and not see anyone until the following morning or early afternoon depending when he got out of bed.

He was placing the final items in his suit case when he heard Finn return to the rooms to get his bags.

"Logan? You still here?" Finn yelled from his room.

"Yeah, what did you need?"

"Paris wants to know if you want to come with us to her friends party on Christmas Eve. We will be staying the night there, then Christmas morning heading towards my house and you can come with us."

"Sure why not, it's not like I have anyone else to worry about."

"You should have asked her before last night. You know her mom is important to her."

"Whatever, Am I following you or are you driving?"

"I guess you can follow me."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home."

"Mini Me, you made it. I guess prince charming decided to not return your calls."

"I wish he would have asked before last night. It was so last minute that I did not really want to change my plans with you and Luke."

"Come on, Luke made homemade ice cream and brownies last night just for you. After I told him about our conversation, I said I was going to buy some of our good friends and he said not to that he would make it."

"Not bad, are they gooey fudge brownies?"

"They should be."

"So today is ice cream, brownies and lots of coffee to eat."

"All we have to do is go pick up the coffee from Luke."

"Ok I go get the coffee that way, I can go see Luke, and you go get a good chick flick to watch."

"Be back here in twenty?"

"Deal"

* * *

Paris and Finn pulled up to her house followed by the black SUV that belonged to Logan. Already parked in the circular drive in front to the doors was a black sports BMW that could only belong to on Tristan DuGrey.

Paris quickly jumped out of the driver's seat and raced to the parked car that was still running with the blonde still in the seat.

Upon seeing her car stop behind him and her getting out of the driver side, he quickly got out of the car to hug her when she got up to him, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around like a brother would.

They had met two summers ago when she traveled with his grandfather to his wedding. Yes he had been married; his wife had died about five months ago during child birth, which was the one part of his past that Paris knew nothing about. She did know that Natalie had passed away but she never knew how.

"Tristan, I am so glad you could make it."

"Paris, it is good to see you. I am glad you invited me to stay here." He put her down at the clearing of a throat behind him. "Oh, before I forget, I want you to meet someone."

Tristan opened the back door listening to the conversation between Paris and the two guys that had come with her. He knew one to be Finn the guy she had told him about when he was invited to come and stay, the other he was not to sure who he was but he seemed to be really good friends with Finn guy.

"Paris, this is your god-daughter, Natalie Paris DuGrey." Tristan said turning around and holding up the little girl barely five months old.

Paris turned to him and stared blankly at him holding a little girl wrapped up in a pink baby blanket.

"Oh my god. When did this happen? Natalie's dead." Paris said taking the little girl from Tristan's arms.

"Natalie died during child birth leaving me with this little one. We were already planning on naming a girl after you, but when she died I changed it a little."

"Come on lets go get warmed up before she gets sick out here." Paris quickly said walking towards the front door with the child held tightly toward her. The three boys quickly followed with the luggage.


	3. AuthorNote

So I was thinking about not continuing these stories completely when I all of a sudden got an idea. I am going to start ALL "Picking up the Pieces", "To Live in Sin", and "Christmas Wishes" over. I will most likely be taking them down in the next couple of days or when I get the first chapter of their rewrite done. But be looking forward to it. If you are interested in Betaing any of these stories I am looking for a Beta well versed in Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter and in the future I will be looking for CSI and Veronica Mars (those two together).

I will hopefully be taking on the To Live in Sin story first and have the first chapter done with by the end of the weekend. I am already half way done just need to add more to it and make sure everything will match my new outline on where I want it to go.

If you are interested in being my beta please leave a review with you email or email me at samijomiks hotmail . com TAKE OUT SPACES

SamiJo


End file.
